


Old Gods

by lucycourageous



Series: Sun and Moon [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Eldritch, Everyone is Bisexual, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Injuries, Multi, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, basically what would it look like if the twins could do everything they can do in the game, hints of evie/henry, slight body horror, uncanny twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycourageous/pseuds/lucycourageous
Summary: There's something strange about the Frye twins. Something that makes your skin crawl and your hair stand on end. Something that Henry Green, for all that it frightens him, can't get enough of.
Relationships: Evie Frye & Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir, Evie Frye & Jacob Frye, Jacob Frye & Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir
Series: Sun and Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127885
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Old Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably already been done, but here, have my take on these uncanny murder twins. Please also note that everyone in this story is bisexual.
> 
> Also, I’m on tumblr as lucycourageous, come say hi if you’d like!

There’s something strange about the Frye twins. 

Strange beyond the fact that at twenty years of age, they’re two perfectly trained killing machines working in a secret war that has raged for millennia, of course. 

Henry doesn’t notice it at first – he’s too relieved to finally be receiving back up, not to mention too caught up in those bright eyes, the flashing smiles, the scar that splits Jacob’s eyebrow and the freckles on Evie’s nose. It’s hard enough to comprehend that one such attractive person could exist, let alone two, both walking the streets of his city. The fact that they’re here to help him seems too good to be true. 

The more time he spends with them though, the more he begins to see beyond their beautiful faces, and the more uneasy he becomes. 

Evie is too graceful and too quiet, more like a jungle cat than a human woman. No matter where she’s walking – cold marble or cobbled streets or mouldering tiled rooftops – her heeled boots make no sound. It’s almost as if her feet aren’t actually touching the floor at all, like she’s really floating a hair’s breadth above it at all times. It makes it hard to keep track of her; he’ll be working peacefully in the front car of the train, convinced that he’s alone, only for her to suddenly appear beside him, calmly pointing out a flaw in his calculations, or suggesting he check this or that journal of another long-dead Assassin next. 

He learns to be very careful about what he says when he thinks it’s just him in the train car. He learns not to trust himself where Evie Frye is concerned. 

She can disappear too, which is even more unnerving. Not just into the shadows or the thick London fog which rises up from the river on cold nights – any well-trained Assassin could turn those to their advantage. 

Evie is something else. 

It wasn't long after she and Jacob arrived that he first saw her do it. The two of them were crouching on a rooftop in Westminster in broad daylight, scouting ahead in preparation for her next mission. He remembers taking a moment to luxuriate in the sunlight, a rare commodity in England, and one that he treasured all the more for its impermanence. When he opened his eyes, though, and turned to address his companion, he found only what appeared to be an empty rooftop. 

Henry frowned, uncertain. Had she left without him noticing? 

“Miss Frye?” 

“Yes?” 

And there she was again, shimmering back into existence as if she’d never been gone, which he supposed she hadn’t. He must have just…not seen her. She arched one eyebrow at him in an expression of quizzical amusement that he was sure would stay with him for some time.

"My apologies. I thought...never mind." He looked away, already deciding that it must have been the sun in his eyes which obscured his view of her for that brief moment. 

The fact that the sun was behind him at the time is something that he has elected to ignore ever since. 

Stories begin to spread of a creature stalking the streets of London by night, one feared by thugs and corrupt aristocrats alike, one that hunts its victims down with a single-minded ferocity: patient, methodical, invisible. Unlike most of the monsters that have haunted London in its rich and colourful history, unlike most of those monsters still to come, this one seems to be a particular friend to the women who work after all the lights in the city have gone out. Henry hears many accounts of a shadowy figure plunging from above or lunging seemingly out of nowhere to save a girl from an aggressive client, only to vanish before any thanks can be given. 

These tales always seem to multiply after Evie’s been out on business, and when Henry plucks up the courage to ask her about it, she simply smiles, her sharp white teeth glittering like frost under the light of the moon. 

Jacob, on the other hand, cannot help being seen. Or rather, cannot seem to get enough of it, because Henry is sure he can be stealthy when he chooses, just as Evie can keep all eyes on her when she wants to. 

It’s not that Jacob's steps are actually that much louder than his sister’s or that he’s any more striking to look at...it’s just that in some undefinable way, they are, and he is. Jacob burns: like the sun, drawing people into his orbit, winning their loyalty apparently without conscious effort; like fire, warm and playful one moment, harsh and deadly the next; like desire, sudden and aching and wholly unexpected. He arrives in London a nobody, and within a matter of months, his name is on everyone’s lips – and it doesn’t seem to matter much to him whether it’s a prayer or a curse. 

No matter how many battles he throws himself into in his quest to liberate London, though, Jacob never seems to bear the signs of any injury for long. Once he had limped back to the train with a black eye, a broken tooth, two cracked ribs and a triumphant smirk, and Henry had watched, his chest tight with concern as he heaved himself up into the train car, meeting Evie’s reproachful stare and sharp reprimand with only a good-natured huff and a wave of his hand. Henry wasn’t sure how the man could seem so cheerful, when surely the damage to his chest would put him out of commission for at least a few weeks. 

But come morning, Jacob was up with the sun as usual, his breath fogging in the cool morning air as he left the train. The black eye had almost completely faded, and from the way he immediately ziplined up to one of the buildings across the tracks and out of sight, it seemed his ribs weren’t troubling him anymore. 

Far more disturbing, however, was the tooth. 

Henry found the cracked incisor on the end table beside the sofa later that morning. Its roots were still bloody, and he wondered how Jacob could have possibly pulled it out in the night without anyone hearing. Perhaps Evie had helped him. 

Strangely fascinated, he picked it up, washed it off in a basin of water and slipped it into his pocket. Then he glanced around, straining his eyes for Evie, hoping that if she was here she hadn’t seen that. He didn’t want her to get the wrong impression, though he honestly couldn’t have explained even to himself why he had decided to keep the tooth. 

When Jacob returned in a few days’ time, Henry braced himself for the shock of seeing how his smile had changed, wondering half-heartedly if a missing tooth would help him to stop thinking about Jacob quite so often - almost as often as he thought of Evie - and knowing at the same time that it probably wouldn't.

The shock never came. Well, it did, but not for the reason Henry expected. As soon as Jacob opened his mouth, complaining loudly about some incident with the Blighters, he could see that there was no gap, no missing tooth. And yet, when he put his hand into his pocket, there it was, the proof that the injury really had happened: smooth and cold, the broken crown jagged against his fingertips. 

“Everything alright, Greenie? You look a little…green.” 

While Jacob laughed at his own joke and Evie rolled her eyes, Henry nodded weakly, assuring them that he was fine. Apparently he was unconvincing, because suddenly they both turned to look at him, two pairs of piercing eyes, one green, one hazel, burning into him with the intensity of a searchlight.

“Are you sure?” Evie asked. Her voice wasn’t loud, but it was as clear as a bell, sweet as a song.

He swallowed, his stomach tight with a confusing mix of nausea and lust as he felt the air around him churn with the force of their combined regard. 

“Actually,” he said, flashing them both an unsteady grin, “perhaps I’ll just go and get some fresh air.” 

He remembers walking all the way down to the caboose, and the more space he put between himself and the twins, the better he felt. 

***

He’s over at Aleck’s one day, helping the inventor with a new plan he has to sabotage the Templars’ communications. Listening with only half an ear to his friend’s slightly rambling explanation, Henry leans down over the desk, casting an eye over the many pages and papers strewn about. Technical drawings, half-sketched ideas, a page full of notes which are nearly incomprehensible to him. 

Something catches his eye. 

“What are ‘Apollo’ and ‘Artemis’? New devices?” 

“Hmm?” Aleck looks up, blinking and a little dazed at being interrupted mid-flow. “Apollo and Artemis…oh! No, no, they’re not. That’s what I’ve been calling Jacob and Evie in my notes. For anonymity’s sake of course.” 

Is that a faint blush on Aleck’s cheeks? It seems that Henry’s not the only one affected by the Fryes. 

”Oh?”

“Aye, it might be a little too close to home, naming them after a pair of mythological twins, but it was just too fitting – I couldn’t resist.” 

Henry thinks of Evie’s silent, hunter’s steps and sharp, deadly knives, of Jacob’s blinding grin and his unerring aim. The way the temperature drops when they're bickering with each other, how the sun seems to blaze when they laugh. Injuries that heal faster than they should, a barely visible shimmer in the air, eyes that see things no normal human should be able to see.

“Yes, very fitting.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
